Love and Power
by 38SouthernAngel89
Summary: Title may confuse you! I'm so BACK! My romanceness is back and I had so much fun with this! SprxNova oneshot.


_Nova's POV..._

_"Love is giving someone the power to crush you, but trusting enough not to.."_

That saying just keeps playing in my head. That and Sparx' face. As a worrier, you are to trust no one and give no one power over you. So.. Does that mean I **_can't_** love?

"Nova?" Came a soft call, snapping me from my thoughts. I turn to see Sparx. A look in his eyes that meant he had something serious to ask me.

"Yeah Sparx?"

"... I was.. Wondering.. I mean, since the guys have their own stuff to do.. And we don't have anything to do.. If, uh.. You would like to.. Go out.. Just the two of us?" He asked. He seemed uneasy with a slight smile of uncertain. I looked into his eyes for a moment and saw them begging for me to say yes. If I say yes, I would feel so.. uncomfortable. I mean, I all these feelings I'm dealing with.

".. Not right now Sparx, thanks anyways." I answered him.

"Oh, okay. I'm sure I got somethin' to do would here.." He laughed uneasily. Turned and walked away. I watched him leave, as a worrier you can tell a lot by they way someone holds themselves. His tail, seem almost lifeless, he seemed to be trying to keep his head up, but failing badly. Did my answer really mean that much to him? I was about to tell him to wait, but it was to late, he had disappeared behind the door.

_"Love is giving someone the power to crush you, but trusting them enough not to.."_

Ugh, there's that saying again! Wait a minute... His uneayness and uncertain, his begging eyes.. He was giving me the power, and I crushed him. No, not him, his heart.

I'm such a jerk! I was so worried about my own heart, I didn't think to care about his. How he put everything on the line, and all I had to say was yes.. That seems to be a strong word, now that I think about it...

I snapped myself out of my thoughts as I ran to find Sparx.

"Sparx!" I called. I turned the corner and came face-to-face with Otto.

"Otto, have you seen Sparx?" I asked.

"Uhh.. Yeah! he just went by. Said he was going for a walk in the Park." Otoo answered.

I gave Otto a big kiss on the cheek and thanked him and ran off to find Sparx. I could have sworn I saw blush on his cheeks.

It didn't take me long to find him, he didn't get to far.

"Sparx!" I called. He turned a little surprised to see me, "Nova?" He questioned.

"I've been thinking, and if you still wanna go out. I'm up for it!" I explained.

He seemed to beam. Like he just got the greatest news of his life.

"Yeah! Of course, totally!" He assured me.

"Cool, so where do you wanna go?"

"Uhh.."

"C'mon Sparky, you don't have any ideas?"

He frowned slightly at his nickname, man, does he hate it!

"Well, yeah.. I was thinking the movies.. If you wanted to.." He suggested. It sounded cool to me, "Yeah sure, sounds like a cool idea." I smiled and he returned it.

"Then right this way, milady." He joked and put out his arm for me to take. I thought I might as well humor him, so I put my arm around his, and we walked to the movies.

At the movies we were thinking on which to see. I wanted action. He wanted mystery. We finally found a movie with, action/mystery and it had some romance too. Since we were on a date, romance might be a good think, so Sparx bought our tickets, which I was very surprised about, and we went and got our seats.

"Wait here, I'll go get us some popcorn and drinks, be right back!" He whispered and walked off.

_"Okay, this is just a first date. He's not going to make any moves tonight... Wait.. Did I just say, first?"_

_"Love is giving the power to crush you, but trusting it enough not to.."_

_"UGH! Alright you stupid voice! I get it, let me BE FOR GOSH SAKES!"_

_"_Here ya go," Sparx said giving me my drink, he set the popcorn in between us.

So far the movie was great, we were half way through, now was where the romance came in. As the two kissed, I saw a lot of people in the theater do the same. I blushed and looked to Sparx. He felt my eyes on his and turned to me with a small smile. The next thing that happened went into a blurr. He leaned forward, I leaned forward, and before I knew it his lips had captured mine! I turn the popcorn hit the floor, and Sparx pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist. I did the same only around his neck. It flet, I don't know, right! He fit me like a glove for some odd reason, and I fit pefectly with him. When we pulled apart my cheeks were burning red. I couldn't tell with his, darn it all.

"Nova.." He whispered softly.

"Yeah?" I whisper softly.

"I-I..."

"I love you too!" I whispered and brought him in for a hard, yet gentle kiss, saying he was mine and mine alone! I soon slightly forced my tungoe into his mouth, which he didn't seem to care as he did the same soon after.

"Um.. Sir.. Ma'am?" Came a very uncomfortable voice. We looked up to see one of the workers at the theater.

"The movies over.. You can go home now."

We looked around and saw that everybody was gone, the light were on and the screen was blank.

Sparx started to laugh, "Man, we were really into it!" He cried between laughs.

"Ohh, stop it Sparky!" I joked and slapped his head playfully and slid off his lap onto the the floor. I soon found out my leg were numb and fell face first right onto Sparx. We stared for a second, then laugh hard at each other! After that was done, we left the movies and walked back to the Super Robot.

We reached the Robot and walked in. Chiro and Otto were right there snickering.

"Have fun at the movies?"

I looked to Sparx, "I swear I didn't say anything!" He assrued me. "But that can only mean.. YOU FOLLOWED US!" I yelled. They both grinned and ran as fast as they could. Sparx and I chased them all around the Robot, I stopped when I came to Antauri's room. I knocked and he welcomed me in.

"Antauri, were you the only that told me, love is giving someone the power to crush you, but trusting them enough not to?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you-"

"THANKS!" I shouted hugging him and gave a him a kiss on the cheek and walked out the door. It was fun being the girl of the team.

"HEY NOVA I GOT 'EM CORNERED!" Sparx called.

"LEAVE CHIRO FOR ME!" I yelled back running up to him where he had Chiro and Otto back to a corner.

"I know his tickle spot.." I grinned evily.

"NO!" He cried out.

Sparx and I looked at each other then jumped at the two.

"HAHAHANOVAHAHAHSTOOOOPHAHA!"

"SPARXNOHAHAHA!"

**The End.**

**That has got to be the funest story I've ever written. I needed a good laugh! Now, I must go to bed. Night all, God bless!**


End file.
